


At least he's consistent...

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: Prompt fill for Distractivate:  David and Patrick watch porn together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	At least he's consistent...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/gifts).



Patrick flipped through the suggested videos on the PornHub page.

“Too old.”

“Too blond.”

“Too many tattoos.”

“Too young.”

“Too public.”

“Too skinny.”

David sighed, impatient, next to him on the bed. “ _Oh my god_. Just pick one, Patrick!” Patrick reluctantly hit play on the next video. Grunts and moans from the two men on the screen filled the room.

  
“Too loud.” Patrick decided, stopping the video and paging to the next.

  
David’s head dropped back, and an arm draped over his eyes in exasperation. Patrick ignored him, and continued to scroll, his hand coming to rest over the spacebar on the last video on the fourteenth page of videos.

  
Sensing Patrick’s stillness, David dropped his arm. Patrick’s head was tilted slightly to the left, as he considered the video preview on the screen in front of him. The actor was tall and lean, with black hair, dark rimmed glasses, and dimples. At a quick glance, he looked an awful lot like a younger David Rose.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Patrick blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. He shrugged. “Oh my god.” David groaned, closing the laptop, and pulling Patrick down for a kiss.


End file.
